Who are You?
by gimo michiko
Summary: Wookie tak mengenali Yesung, si penyanyi terkenal itu? Haduh-haduh kebangetan banget! RnR please.


Akhirnya cita-cita bikin fanfict dengan panjang one shoot terwujud *teroret-teroret!*

Ini juga fanfict pertama Gimo di fandom Screenplays.

Desclaimer : SUJU © SM _Entertainment_

Warning : Maaf bila ada ketidak cocokan tempat *cuma modal browsing internet*

Happy reading!

**Who are You?**

Jalanan sepanjang Myeong-Dong (_shopping district_ terpopuler di seoul, Shibuyanya Korea) tak pernah sepi dari para pembeli yang semuanya adalah pejalan kaki. Seorang gadis tengah bersiap-siap membuka restauran tempatnya bekerja karena sebentar lagi matahari tenggelam, pertanda akan banyak pelanggan kelaparan pastinya. Tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba pintu kaca restauran terbuka kemudian ditutup dengan cepat. Hentakan alas kaki yang cukup keras membuat gadis itu tersentak. Pandangan gadis itu yang semula tertuju pada lap yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan meja, kontan beralih pada sumber suara tersebut. Dipandangnya seorang _namja _(laki-laki) dengan tinggi kira-kira 178 cm dan pipi _chubby_nya. _Namja_ itu tengah mengatur nafasnya dengan keringat yang mengucur deras.

"Maaf, restauran ini belum buka," kata gadis itu. Ia mengelapkan tangannya pada celemek bergambar Christopher Robin (Tokoh Winnie The Pooh), lalu mendekati _namja_ tersebut. _Namja_ itu tampak lebih pucat dari semula. "Apa kau tak dengar…" kata-kata gadis itu terhenti.

"Krucuk…" Terdengar suara dari perut _namja_ tersebut.

Suasa menjadi hening, seakan-akan waktu tidak berlaku saat itu.

"Baiklah, aku berikan dispensasi khusus untukmu. Tidak baik membiarkan orang kelaparan, bisa-bisa aku kena kutukan," kata gadis itu berupaya mencairkan suasana. Tapi _namja_ itu tak bergeming, raut wajahnya mencetak keheranan. "Selamat datang di Myeongdong Gyoja (Tempat makan mie paling terkenal di Seoul). Kami punya menu andalan, yaitu: _kimchi_ rasa jahe yang _spicy_ dan pedas. Selain itu ada _Gyoja_ (pangsit), _Calguksu_ (Mie), _Konguksu_ (sup mie susu kedelai), dan lain-lain. Silahkan pilih menunya sesuai selera anda." Gadis itu membungkuk, mempersilahkan _namja_ tersebut untuk duduk.

_Namja_ yang masih kebingungan itu menuruti kata-kata gadis tersebut. Ia duduk lalu membuka buku menu. "Aku pesan _Kimchi _rasa jahe." _Namja_ itu masih membolak-balikan lembar buku menu. "_Baesuk_? Minuman apa itu?" tanya _namja_ tersebut.

"_Baesuk_ merupakan minuman tradisional Korea yang terbuat dari buah pear, merica, jahe, madu, dan air. Rasa _baesuk_ ini manis dan enak, memiliki khasiat untuk membantu pencernaaan," jelas sang gadis.

"Begitu? Aku pesan itu juga."

"Baiklah, _kimchi_ rasa jahe dan _baesuk_ akan segera dibuat." Gadis itu mencatat pesanan _namja_ itu di buku notenya. "Selagi menunggu, silahkan menikmati suguhan lagu berikut."

_Oneuldo nae gieogeul ttarahemaeda_

_I gil kkeuteseo seoseongineun na_

_Dasin bol sudo eomneun niga nareul butjaba_

_Naneun tto I gireul mutneunda_

Hanya dengan mendengar cuplikan lagu tersebut sudah membuat_ namja_ itu tersentak kaget. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan tekanan batinya. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja dengan ujung jari telunjuk kanannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, gadis tersebut muncul dengan menyangga nampan pesanan _namja_ tersebut. Diletakkannya mangkuk berisi kimchi dan gelas berisi _baesuk_. "Silahkan menikmati, tidak usah terburu-buru karena toko ini akan buka satu jam lagi."

"Gamsa-hamnida (Terimakasih). Hm…Siapa namamu? Sangat tidak sopan bila memanggilmu dengan sebutan pelayan," tanya _namja_ itu.

"Para pelanggan di sini biasa memanggilku Wookie." Lengkungan senyum menyunging indah di bibir gadis yang bernama Wookie itu.

" Nama yang indah. Bolehkan aku bertanya padamu, Wookie?"

"Tentu saja."

"Duduklah dulu, aku merasa canggung karena dirimu lebih tinggi dariku." _Namja_ itu tertawa renyah.

Wookie pun duduk menghadap _namja_ tersebut. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kenapa lagu ini diputar terus-menerus? Pasti lagu favoritmu ya?"

"Iya," jawab Wookie singkat.

"Siapa nama penyanyinya?" selidik _namja_ tersebut.

"Setahuku namanya Yesung."

Deg! Jantung _namja_ itu terasa berhenti berdetak. "_Yesung…Itukan namaku. Aku juga penyanyi lagu ini. Kenapa gadis ini tidak mengenaliku? Apakah aku tidak terkenal? Tidak! Aku ada di toko ini karena lari dari kejaran para fansku. Lalu…?_" batin _namja_ yang sebenarnya bernama Yesung itu. "Apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang Yesung, dia kan penyanyi idolamu."

Wookie mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak tau apa-apa tentang Yesung. Sangat bodoh bila aku tergila-gila padanya. Yesung hanya manusia biasa, sama sepertiku. Aku yakin, Yesung pasti akan lebih senang bila fansnya lebih menghargai hasil karyanya daripada tampangnya. Aku begitu menyukai suaranya yang _baritone_ itu."

Yesung hanya bisa melonggo. Baru kali ini dia menemukan fans unik seperti ini.

"Aku baru ingat! Ternyata kau…." Wookie mengkerutkan keningnya sambil menudingkan jari telunjuknya kearah Yesung.

Dag…Dig…Dug…Detakan jantung Yesung semakin cepat. "_Jangan-jangan Wookie sudah mengenaliku sebagai Yesung! Bagaimana ini!_"

"Ternyata kau telah curang. Kau mengetahui namaku, sedangkan aku belum tahu namamu."

Yesung menghela nafasnya yang sempat tercekat. "_Lebih baik aku berbohong. Hal ini akan menjadi permainan yang menarik._" Yesung tersenyum penuh maksud tersembunyi. "Namaku Kim Joong Woon, panggil saja aku Joong Woon," kata Yesung memperkenalkan namanya.

"Oke Joong Woon cepat habiskan makananmu. Aku sudah bersusah payah memasakannya untukmu." Wookie berdiri lalu meninggalkan Yesung.

"Mau kemana? Tidak mau menemaniku makan ?" goda Yesung.

"Aku sibuk, ini juga kesalahanmu. Pekerjaanku tersendat gara-gara kau datang tidak tepat pada waktunya." Wookie mendengus. Wookie pun melanjutkan aktifitas bersih-bersihnya.

Yesung hanya bisa menahan geli. Dia merasa Wookie adalah gadis yang keibuan, pintar masak, dan rajin sekali bersih-bersih. Yesung memulai menyantap _kimchi_ dan menyesap _baesuk_. "_Masikkun (Enak)!_ " batin Yesung. Yesung terus melahap hidangan di depannya, tapi ia sudah tidak betah duduk diam. Ia pindah ke meja satu ke meja lainnya tiap lima menit sekali.

"Joong Woon, jangan pindah-pindah meja! Meja yang barusan aku bersihkan jadi kotor lagi. Kau boleh saja bersikap aneh tapi jangan sampai merepotkan orang lain dong! Kuikat kakimu baru tahu rasa," ceramah Wookie.

"Hey…Aku ini tamu lho! Udah gitu tamunya ganteng lagi." canda Yesung.

"Kau bukan tamu. Tamu yang sebenarnya pasti bisa membaca papan bertulisan _Close _atau _Open_ yang nempel di kaca." Wookie melipat tangannya di dada.

"Dertt..Dertt…" Ponsel yang ada di saku Yesung bergetar. Yesung segera mengangkat ponselnya, "Ada apa pak manajer?...Tenang saja, aku sedang makan….Jemput saja di Myeongdong Gyoja." Yesung mematikan ponselnya lalu memasukannya kembali ke sakunya.

"Telepon dari siapa?" Tanya Wookie dengan nada penuh penasaran.

"Tidak penting. Ow iya, sejak kapan kau jadi pacarku? Selalu mengecek setiap telepon masuk dari ponselku. Kau pasti suka denganku kan?" Yesung terkekeh ringan.

"Dasar kau orang teraneh dengan kepala besar. Jangan harap deh!" Pipi Wookie mengembung.

Tak lama kemudian mobil _mercy_ hitam metalik berhenti tepat di depan toko. Dari dalam mobil muncul tiga orang _namja_ menggunakan setelan jas hitam.

"Aku permisi dulu, ada urusan penting." Yesung berdiri lalu meninggalkan Wookie.

Dengan cepat Wookie menarik tangan Yesung. "Di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis!" Wookie menjulurkan telapak tangannya.

Yesung segera menangkap maksud Wookie. "Aku tidak bisa mengambil dompetku. Lepaskan jeratan tanganmu yang seakan-akan tidak ingin kehilanganku." Yesung menatap tangannya yang dipegang oleh Wookie.

Wookie segera menarik tangannya, raut wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Yesung menarik dompetnya di saku belakang celananya. Dikeluarkannya kartu ATM. "Aku bayar pake ini, cek saja isinya. Simpan kartu ini, aku akan datang ke sini setiap saat." Diletakkan kartu ATMnya di telapak tangan Wookie.

Wookie hanya bisa berdiri mematung, menatap kartu ATM milik Yesung di telapak tangannya.

"Aku berikan tips spesial untukmu karena telah membuatmu repot." Yesung mendekati Wookie, jarinya menyentuh _philtrum _(lekukan di atas bibir) milik Wookie. "Kamu akan beruntung hari ini." Yesung berbalik dan meninggalkan Wookie.

Wookie segera menutup mukanya, rasanya ia mau nangis saking malunya.

Beberapa detik setelah Yesung pergi, pintu restauran terbuka kembali. Seseorang berlari mendekati Wookie. "Hua…! Kau lihat tadi Wookie!" teriak histeris seorang gadis bernama Hee Chul. Hee Chul adalah teman kerjanya. "Hey…Kau dengar tidak!" Hee Chul menarik paksa telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah Wookie.

"A..A..Apa?" Tanya Wookie terbata-bata.

"Namja yang barusan keluar dari toko ini. Dia kan Yesung! Penyanyi favoritmu!" Hee Chul menguncang-nguncangkan tubuh Wookie.

Kesadaran Wookie berangsur kembali. "Bukan, dia bukan Yesung. Namanya Kim Joong Woon, kau pasti salah lihat."

"Kau bodoh sekali! Kim Joong Woon itu nama aslinya Yesung!" Hee Chul menunjuk-nunjuk jidat Wookie.

"Apa! Jadi yang dia maksud dengan aku akan beruntung hari ini…" Pandangan Wookie mulai buyar. Kaki Wookie sudah tidak kuat nenopang tubuhnya, akhirnya ia jatuh dan pingsan.

"Wookie, bukan saatnya tidur! Jangan biarkan aku kerja sendiri!" Hee Chul menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Wookie.

-oOoOO0OOooOo-

Langit kota Seoul berwarna oranye-kemerahan, pintu kaca Myeongdong Gyoja terbuka.

"Wookie, aku lapar!" teriak Yesung.

"Kau selalu datang tepat satu jam sebelum restaurant ini buka." Jawab Wookie yang seakan-akan sudah tahu akan kedatangan Yesung.

"Buatkan aku makanan dengan menu baru dong. Aku bosan cuma makan dengan menu itu-itu doang."

"Aku tidak mau." Wookie mengacuhkan Yesung. Ia sibuk menyapu lantai restauran.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan kembali ke sini lagi. Sampai jumpa." Yesung melambaikan tangannya, langkahnya menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu! Baiklah aku masakkan. Aku cari resepnya dulu di internet." Wookie menjawab dengan nada keberatan. Ia merasa sudah terikat dengan _namja_ bernama Yesung ini.

"Horey…!" Yesung berjingkrak-jingkrak senang.

"Bagaimana dengan _bibimbab _(makanan Korea berupa semangkuk nasi putih dengan lauk di atasnya berupa sayur-sayuran, daging sapi, telur, dan sambal _gochujang_)?" tawar Wookie.

"Terserah kau saja, aku yakin pasti _Masikkun_."

"Yesung….Kenapa waktu itu kau menipuku?" tanya Wookie.

"Aku tidak menipumu. Memang kau saja yang tidak tahu. Lagian aku bosan diperlakukan berlebihan oleh fansku. Aku senang kau memperlakukanku dengan biasa." jawab Yesung memberikan alasan.

"O…." gumam Wookie. "Hey, kartu ATMmu sudah tidak ada isinya." Langkah kaki Wookie yang semula menuju ke dapur terhenti. "Kau bawa uang kan?"

"Aku terburu-buru kemari dan lupa bawa dompet. Mana sempat aku mikirin dompet sementara perutku ngelunjak minta jatah." jawab Yesung santai. "Tapi aku sengaja kok."

"Apa!"

"Aku ingin membayar dengan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari uang… Suaraku yang merdu, bolehkan?" tanya Yesung.

"Curang…Kau menyogokku. Mana mungkin aku bisa nolak." jawab Wookie tersipu.

Yesung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu, Wookie. Bisakah kau berhenti menjadi fansku, supaya kau mau mengenali diriku lebih dalam. Kadang aku cemburu dengan suaraku."

"Dasar bodoh! Gara-gara _touching syndrome_mu itu, aku mendeklarasikan diri untuk berhenti menjadi fansmu!" Wookie menunduk, tak berani menatap Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum lebar, ia mendekati Wookie. "Sarang Heyo (Aku suka kamu)," bisik Yesung tepat ditelinga Wookie.

Dengan reflek Wookie meninju wajah Yesung. Tinjuannya membuat Yesung terpental beberapa langkah. "Aku tidak mau dengar! Cepat nyanyi untukku!"

Yesung menyumbat hidungnya yang mimisan. "Baiklah, haha…Pukulanmu kuat juga."

Semenjak kejadian itu, Yesung datang ke Myeongdong Gyoja setiap harinya. Yesung tak kenal lelah untuk meyakinkan hati Wookie. Walaupun Wookie terus menyangkal, tapi terlihat jelas kuncup-kuncup bunga cinta mulai bermekaran.

THE END

a/n:

Akhirnya selesai juga fict dengan tema yang agak gaje ini.

saya berharap suatu saat bisa ke Korea dan belanja baju di Myeong-Dong *Murah-murah dan gak mungkin kembaran secara limited edition gitu*

Sebenarnya saya masih penasaran dengan rasa kimchi *bayangin makan sawi mentah*

Myeongdong Gyoja terkenal banget lho sampai penuh ama turis-turis. Jadi siapa saja yang berkesempatan ke Myeong-Dong jangan lupa mampir ke tempat ini. Soal harga ya nggak taulah *hehe*

akhir kata hanya bisa bilang RnR please :)


End file.
